The Lake
by SCarter
Summary: SG-1 stumble across a lake on a routine mission but all is not as it seems...
1. Chapter one The Simpsons

Title: The Lake Author: SCarter Email: chargate2002@yahoo.co.uk Spoilers: none Disclaimers: Although I wish I had, I have never owned or never will own the rites to Stargate SG-1 or it's characters, they are the property of MGM and Gecko Productions. Summary: SG-1 stumble across a Lake on a routine mission but all is not as it seems. Author's notes: this is my first fan fiction so feedback please.  
  
Chapter one - The Simpsons  
  
"Eh.excuse me, coming through, mind your step" Daniel Jackson barges his way through the on coming traffic of human beings, as he makes his way through the endless corridors of the SGC to his lab, eventually he reaches the dusty lab filled with archaeological findings to stun even the most open minded scientist and books filled with information on every culture on earth.and other places. He places the very important package on his desk just as Jack O'Neill walks through the door.  
  
"Did you get it?" Jack asks, his voice filled with anticipation  
  
"Yes, here you go last night's episode of The Simpsons rewound and ready to go."  
  
"Wohoo! Wanna come watch it with me?"  
  
"Eh.no thanks we're due off world tomorrow and I got too much work to do," he points to the pile of papers on his desk.  
  
"Suit yourself"  
  
"Have fun"  
  
"Yahsureyabetya" and he strolls out grinning.  
  
1100 hours the next morning SG-1 make their way to the gate room as it starts dialling up P45-892.  
  
"Ready SG-1" Hammond booms from the control room  
  
"Eh.no" Daniel stutters as he desperately tries to buckle up his vest  
  
"Daniel?" Jack asks with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Ok.ok.got it"  
  
"We're ready" Sam Carter calls to Hammond  
  
"Ok SG-1 you have a go"  
  
SG-1 step out onto a grassy landscape with hills as far as the eye can see, and two suns blazing overhead.  
  
"Yes!!" Jack shouts and starts jumping around  
  
Teal'c immediately turns to Jack "What is it O'Neill"  
  
"No trees!!"  
  
With a large smirk on her face Sam walks up to her CO and turns him around, Jack's face drops so fast it nearly hits the ground as she reveals the biggest thickest forest he has ever seen.  
  
"D'oh"  
  
"Indeed" Teal'c agrees  
  
Daniel blows his nose "eh.guys shouldn't we eh UAV this first" he stammers while pushing up his glasses.  
  
"We did" Sam replies "don't worry we had to scan infra red to penetrate the trees but we saw no signs of anything unusual"  
  
"Yeh Danny boy nothing but lions and tigers and bears"  
  
"Oh my.I mean.really?" Daniel asked.  
  
Jack smiles slyly and starts walking. 


	2. Chapter two Rain Forest

Chapter Two - Rain forest  
  
"Well this was a colossal waste of time," Jack moans as SG-1 shuffle their way through tree upon tree.  
  
"Carter what is the humidity on this god forsaken planet because I am sweating so much I am developing a small river behind me!"  
  
"About.80.90%.sir" Sam manages to murmur between breaths  
  
"How about water?"  
  
"We've got just enough to last us about another hour or so"  
  
"O'Neill" Teal'c states, "I cannot locate Daniel Jackson"  
  
"I'm.here." Daniel emerges from behind a tree, drenched in sweat and collapses on the ground against a tree.  
  
"That's it!" Jack cries throwing his pack to the ground "we are turning around and going home right now!" "No!" Sam and Daniel exclaim in unison  
  
"Ah." Jack raises his index finger  
  
"But sir."  
  
"Ah.I don't wanna hear it Major we've been strolling through this forest for 8 hours! And we haven't found anything!" Jack's voice slowed as if he was talking to small children "So I think we should just turn around," he draws an invisible circle with his finger "go home.and jump in a freezer, what d'ya say?"  
  
"But sir."  
  
"Carter, we can tell Hammond that we miss interpreted the conditions of the planet and you can send another UAV or something"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"I believe we should recover some water first O'Neill" Teal'c interrupts  
  
"That's the best thing you've said all day Teal'c"  
  
He raises an eyebrow "Thank you O'Neill"  
  
"Scans from the UAV showed a large body of water about a mile away from here."  
  
Jack sighs and adjusts his cap "Lead the way Carter" 


	3. Chapter three Deep blue lake

Chapter three - Deep blue lake  
  
SG-1 arrive at a large lake in an opening near the edge of the forest. Jack and Daniel race past Sam and Teal'c and dive head first into the unusually cold water. Teal'c begins collecting water and Sam starts running scans of the area as Jack and Daniel have a 'very important' water fight.  
  
"C'mon in guys the waters great," Daniel shouts as he positions himself correctly for a race with Jack across a small part of the lake.  
  
"You are just a living cliché," Jack says while speeding ahead  
  
"What?" Daniel replies  
  
Sam frowns as she looks at the scans she took of the lake. "Under the circumstances Daniel I'd rather not"  
  
"What circumstances?"  
  
"My scans can only penetrate 3 metres into the water"  
  
"And, but, because, therefore" Jack states  
  
"Eh.sorry there seems to be some kind of shield past that point which spreads all along the lake"  
  
Jack and Daniel look at each other briefly then scramble out of the water.  
  
"Sir I think we should return to Earth and report our findings to Hammond."  
  
"Sure" Jack replies distantly as he eyes the lake suspiciously. 


End file.
